Last Sacrifice
by Eliza Days
Summary: Rose is in prison, wrongly accused, Dimitri says his love for her had faded. and Lissa has a half sibling. This is my ideas for Last Sacrfice. Way better than this summary! Pls READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any associated characters (sadly). This all belongs to Richelle Mead. This said I do own my plot line and any original characters.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please comment so I can improve!**

_They execute the traitors._

I froze. These words pierced me deeper than any sharp daggers. I heard Abe whisper something to me. When I did not respond, I felt Abe's hands guide me back to the boring cell. My trip to the cell, with plain walls and neutral colours— rather my current room— was haze. I stared at Abe, not comprehending anything, while my mind kept on replaying his words, like the repeated drone of an old car.

My whole body trembled, and my heart race, pulse flecking beneath my skin. I tried to control my breathing, but to no avail. Was that all I was now? A traitor? Fine, I had arguments with Queen Titania publicly. But this totally did not mean that I killed her.

I had a realisation: someone, from somewhere, for something, wanted me and Queen Titania out of their way.

When I felt a slight pain in my palms, I looked down and realised that I was crushing the letter Ambrose had delivered to me. _few people as possible_, that's what Titania said. But who were they? I hid the paper away.

Would it make any difference even if scream thousand times that I was innocent? Probably not, considering that almost every accused had said that _they_ were innocents. What had really happened to my badass reputation? Ugh.

"Are you ok?" I heard concern in Abe's voice. It brought me back to the bleak present. But I still hadn't got used to the fact that he was actually my biological father. Though he looked worried and very, very _fatherly_ at the moment, I knew, from my experience, he was shrewd underneath. Even dangerous. Still, it was not usual for him to lose control of his perfect mask. But I had to admit it: this was no usual situation.

I flopped down on the hard bed and nodded in reply. For once, I had no comebacks. I was in no mood for that. I think Abe sensed that I needed some time alone because he left me.

I didn't know how Lissa was coping this. In the court room, she had looked worried and strained. I went in to her head, curiously.

Lissa was standing , outside the castle, with Christian's arms around her, worried and angry. Christian was not only soothing her, I realised, but he was also restraining her. Probably from running off and yelling at other Moroi royals. If only I could find her sibling, she would be able to voice her opinion freely. Without her knowing, I took some of her anger away through the bond we shared, which made _me_ angry.

Adrian, on the other hand was, was slumped against the wall. When I saw Adrian, a torrent of sadness poured into me. I hated to see him like that. Lonely and unstable. Especially, because I was the one who had done this to him. I wanted to help him. But how could I when I was struck in the prison, accused of murdering his aunty?

"Princess." A very familiar voice said. Dimitri. His face was so familiar to me, I could trace his face better than I could trace my back of my hand. He had his guardian mask on, but I could see some intense emotion in his dark eyes. There was no one behind him. His guards were standing outside my cell, keeping an eye on the 'murderer'.

'Princess, It's late. And there isn't much you can do here.' He said, his voice steady, his brown hair falling onto his forehead. Did it mean that he was encouraging her to give up on me? But then why did he wanted to protect me from those guardians when they came to arrest me? Still, he had been talking to _Tasha_, who always had a crush on him. My broken heart beat inside my chest as I kept hearing his voice: _Love fades, mine has_. My love for Dimitri would never fade, I knew, but it might grow for Adrian.

"Rose, Rose!" I heard a voice, and someone shaking me. I snapped out of Lissa's head and stared at the person in front of me.

I was speechless. The last person I was hoping to see stood there in front of me, looking very flustered.

Janine Hathaway. My mother was standing in front of me, in black, with not a strand of hair was out of her tight bun. What was she doing _here_? How did she knew I was in the prison so quickly? I had thought she was somewhere else guarding some lord, vainly hoping that she would not come here. May be she learnt it from Abe, her onetime lover. And what surprised me the most was that she was actually inside the cell.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, wondering whether she believed what most Moroi were saying: I killed Queen Titania.

Not many months ago, all I wanted was to grow up and live with Lissa and Dimitri. Now I didn't know. The only thing I knew was that I had to search for the Lissa's sibling. After that I didn't knew what I would do—apart from protecting Lissa, of course.

'Rose, why can't you keep your trap shut?' yelled my mother. Oh, thank you so much for comforting me, I wanted to say. I thought that was what mothers were supposed to do. Not that formidable Janine Hathaway was a proper mother.

Without much explanation, I knew that she was talking about my arguments with the late queen. Well, who wouldn't if they were in my shoes?

'Trap shut? Easy for you to talk when you just watch from sidelines. I am pretty sure that _you_ would keep your trap shut too if your best friend was being discriminated because she is an orphan.' I yelled back. I wanted to hit her. I knew it was Lissa's anger that was driving me to think these things. But I couldn't help it.

'You never learn, do you? you're wild and totally irresponsible. I can see why they thought you were the murderer.' she replied, giving me a pure look of disgust and stalked out of the cell, locking the door behind her.

I slumped down on the bed again as I heard her thanking other guards for letting her in. I realised that my mother was right. Why couldn't I keep my mouth closed?


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys!

Sorry about this... but i promise that i will update this more often... This story has more twists than you can imagine. Way better than the summary!

I will update very very soooooooon!

Please review when i do though...

Thanx and sorry

Ella...


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter and added me to their favourites. I hope you like this one too. ****I am sorry it's short. But pls pls review! **

**Pls Review to tell me whether I am in the right direction. Is it too clichéd? Is it too cheesy? Please review**

Till Abe's words, this whole thing had been nothing more than a surreal experience. A thick fog had encroached my head, but now it had cleared, being pierced by the tenacious shafts of my mother and father's callous words. The cruelest thing was that their words contained every bit of heart-shattering truth that I refused to let myself think. Certainly it looked like everyone else was contemplating what I declined.

My mother's lecture was more than enough for me to further realize the gravity of my unfortunate situation. 24/7 in a prison, I wouldn't have really minded. It would be a torture, no doubt.

I remember the time when Dimitri said: I needed constant dramas in my life, that I would live nowhere in peace.

I _knew _for sure Lissa would never have me rotting in a cell. We had spent half our lives, bonded, helping each other. Did a true friend ever ditch his/her friend halfway? Definitely not. To think again, I had ditched Lissa once, in a futile attempt at 'freeing' Dimitri. As I said, it was temporary. Nevertheless, it was still ditching.

_T__hey come _first. Those words had been hammered into my head ever since I can remember. That was what I had believed, till now, till my last breath, till my world collapsed (a real collapse, not some romantic breakdown)

Dying, I wouldn't have cared even a bit. I was a shadow-kissed afterall. So, more than any living person, I knew about ghosts and the dead, didn't I? The only thing I was concerned about was the sanity of Lissa if I was executed. It was Anna who took care of the famous St Vladimir, taking away the pain and horror, wielding Spirit could bring. I had seen and heard of Ms Karper and the toll her magic had brought her-she had become Strogoi to remain sane, and of course she was murdered after that. Robert, Victor's half-brother, was more or less dead when his bonded partner had died. This exemplifies that without a bonded person, spirit wielders could simply go insane, which would probably lead to suicides and trips of mental wards. I did _not_ want something like this happening to Lissa, my best friend, a sister I never had.

I knew who might have whipped out such a cunning plan to get rid of Tatiana and blame it on someone else. Victor, of course. Revenging on someone who he hated was typically his style, don't you think?

Whose help did he get to carry out such a daring plot? Murdering a queen, no matter how bitchy she might be, was totally out of line. I mean, I know what I am talking about. I, Rosemarie Hathaway, had been punished, cruelly, for what I had done- things that are totally out of line.

Queen Tatiana had been a fair monarch, respected by the Moroi community. But there were exceptions, such as myself. But as I said before, a person had to be simply mad like Victor Dashcov to carry out such a plan.

To think again, the task might have been actually very easy, considering that we broke him out of prison without much trouble. His half-brother might have helped him, because of his love for Victor. Even though Robert had been shattered like a broken glass after his bonded person's death, I thought, after a bit of persuasion he had the capability of taking revenge on the queen for living the way she did: wealthy, secure and cozy. A bit of inside information and compulsion. That was all you would need to do anything here.

Ugh. How easy it was here at the court! Court is supposed to

'Rose' a voice called. I sighed. But I was anxious.

'Abe,' I greeted him and then added to hide my uneasiness at his sudden appearance outside my cell, 'I thought you were leaving. Bad habit you've got there, old-man. Checking upon your teenage daughter to catch her drinking too much of vodka?' Not that I needed to mention that food here was as edible as a stack of hay. Actually it was a lot worse. I would rather eat hays stacks than stale bread they gave me here.

'Rose, this is a very serious matter.' Abe said through his gritted teeth. Serious?

'Oh yeah? How serious might that be? Serious than getting chucked into a prison for something you didn't do?' I said to him, staring up at the plain roof of the cell, trying to ignore his presence.

'I can see what others though about me being sarcastic on serious matters.' he grumbled to no one in particular. I couldn't help it. I laughed. My thoughts had run in the same direction not a few hours ago. Well, we had the same blood.

'I guess I have inherited your DNA.' I sighed again and asked him, 'What's wrong?'

'You mean apart from the fact that my only daughter is in a prison cell accused of murdering a queen?' He said dryly—I resisted a scream—before turning serious, 'I want to know how your stake ended up on the murderer's hands, whoever it is.'

I shook my head wordlessly after searching my brain for clues. I could hear my mind swirling trying to recall the stacks of memory.

'Think, Rose, when was the last time you used?'

Silence… I was still reminding myself…

'Spit it out, Rose!'

'Wait…'

'Oh Hurry up'

'Hold a second… When did I last needed my stake?'

'You tell me.'

And then it hit me, leaving me breathless.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter and added me to their favourites. I hope you like this one too. I am sorry it's short. But pls pls review! **

**Pls Review to tell me whether I am in the right direction. Is it too clichéd? Is it too cheesy? Please review**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am sorry if this is short. ****I am trying to update every other day, hoping I could write. **

**Please please review. ****Just tell me what you think of my writing… bad, good, horrible.. anything.. just comment… **

**thanx**

_Recap__:_

'_Oh yeah? How serious might that be? Serious than getting chucked into a prison for something you didn't do?' I said to him, staring up at the plain roof of the cell, trying to ignore his presence._

'_I can see what others though about me being sarcastic on serious matters.' he grumbled to no one in particular. I couldn't help it. I laughed. My thoughts had run in the same direction not a few hours ago. Well, we had the same blood._

'_I guess I have inherited your DNA.' I sighed again and asked him, 'What's wrong?'_

'_You mean apart from the fact that my only daughter is in a prison cell accused of murdering a queen?' He said dryly—I resisted a scream—before turning serious, 'I want to know how your stake ended up on the murderer's hands, whoever it is.'_

_I shook my head wordlessly after searching my brain for clues. I could hear my mind swirling trying to recall the stacks of memory._

'_Think, Rose, when was the last time you used?'_

_Silence… I was still reminding myself…_

'_Spit it out, Rose!'_

'_Wait…'_

'_Oh Hurry up'_

'_Hold a second… When did I last needed my stake?'_

'_You tell me.'_

_And then it hit me, leaving me breathless._

The last time I had used my stake was when Lissa turned Dimitri back. I had dropped my stake on the ground, weeping. Anyone could have picked it up. Anyone could have used it. My fingerprints would still be there if the murderer had used gloves.

'The last time…' I stuttered, for once my words leaving me. I couldn't believe it how careless I had been, causing me to stumble over my words while I informed Abe of this new development. His face got darker and darker with a glimpse of hope on it.

Hope? I was pretty sure I had read his face wrongly, considering we had no idea who would have gotten their hands on my stake.

I could practically hear gears shifting in Abe's mind. Behind that concerned face, he hid a very astute and dangerous man.

I remembered the time when I first met him, shopping for Olena Belikov.

'_I thought you were a dream.'_

'_I haven't heard that before… I have shown up in people's nightmares sometimes… I can be a good friend or a very bad enemy.' _I had hidden my face to cover the fear his words roused in me, hoping that he couldn't see through my guardian mask.

For the first time in my life, I was hating my life. My smartass comments and their consequences. Everything was against me. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Why couldn't I be more careful with my items? Dimitri had taught me how to be alert if I was guarding someone. But why did I have to guard my own personal items in Moroi court? Where was the safety of personal items here? Where was the privacy of Personal matters here?

'Well, this complicates matters. unless we find the murderer, you are struck in here for the rest of your life.' he said, a ghost of a smile flickering on his face. 'Lissa wanted to see you. But her guardians would not let her.' By the time he had finished his sentence there was no sign of the amusement I had seen before.

'Only her guardians? So the Court does not care?' I asked. I was pretty sure that I would be able to persuade guardians since, first of all, they would probably be my friends, secondly, Lissa could compel them.

'The court doesn't care. Even though she is a princess, they all know of your friendship and the bond you share. How you had run away to help her and how you assisted her when that Dashcov kidnapped and tortured her. So they knew for sure that you would not hurt her. There were some royals who were against this, of course, but Lissa's and your friend Adrian's words were enough to persuade the majority.'

The way he said that made me realize that there was more. More than he was letting me know. _Lissa's and your friend Adrian's words?_ Words with sharp eye-contact? Compulsion? I wanted to yell at them for doing something so risky, though I couldn't deny that I was proud of them. When did this happen though? I was in Lissa's head most of the time, except when I was talking to my mum.

'But the guardians care? They would let Lissa visit me?' I repeated unbelievingly.

'Oh yes.' He smiled. I still do not see how my mum would have fallen for him, considering he was neither handsome or a royal. The only aspect a woman could have found attractive in him was, well, his mysteriousness.

'Does that mean the guardians don't trust me?' I was outraged. My own race betraying me pricked my heart, almost like a thorn. Some guardians had actually cheered me up for yelling at the queen as sanctimonious bitch.

Graduating in sixteen was just outrageous. The novices would have no idea of what they were facing, since they would be young. And I knew of the emotional toll killing could have as I faced the same thing after the Spokane incident.

'Something like that' His answers were getting shorter and shorter, indicating that he no longer wished to pursue this particular topic, piquing my interest.

Abe got up arranging his ostentatious clothes, ready to leave, trying to ignore me. I could tell he was kicking himself for bringing up this subject, but I wasn't going to stop yet.

'Wait,' I snapped impatiently. 'Who _are _her guardians now?'

'I am not allowed to say.' he snapped back. Not allowed to say? what the fuck?

'You told me heaps of info which are practically classified old-man. And you won't give this trivial news to me?' I was pissed off.

'See ya' he was leaving me just like that! How dared he? If I hadn't been struck in a cell like I was at this moment, I would have jumped on his back and throttled him, willingly.

'But how come my mother was here, If Lissa isn't allowed to come here?' I was curious too at the moment. What was this particular info classified when everything else wasn't.

'Janine was here? Probably because of her kickass reputation as a guardian.' he turned to leave, smiling. I didn't fail to notice that his smile never reached his eyes. It was more like a grimace of frustration.

'But where did she find the keys to my cell though?'

'What?' he whirled around at me, surprised. 'Janine got the keys? She came in? But how?'

'Your job to find out, old-man. Get going and leave me in peace. That is after you tell me who Lissa's guardians are.'

'No,'

'I would eventually find out and I am pretty sure I wouldn't like that unpleasant surprise.'

He just glared at me, trying to leave without a word.

I couldn't help it. I yelled out. 'Who are Lissa's guardians? Please, please, tell me' I kind of begged him.

'Your friend Eddie and Guardian Belikov.' The last two words were barely above whisper. He was probably hoping that I didn't hear those words, but I heard them very, very clearly. It felt like someone had just hammered a nail on the wound in my broken heart.

Dimitri and Eddie were not allowing Lissa to visit me. They believed what every moroi was thinking: Rosemarie Hathaway was a murderer.

But I was not. Would anyone ever get this straight? I was mad at my mother for not soothing me. But now, who did I have? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I felt crushed. My world had shattered like a piece of glass, in an instant, when Abe uttered those words. Those cruel spikes of words slashed my heart. The gaping wound in my heart throbbed with pain, as my mind replayed those words. Guardian Belikov and Guardian Castle. Except for Lissa, every one else had betrayed me. Everyone. Where were the times I spent together, joking, strutting along the corridors of St Vladimir?

How could Eddie and Dimitri forget the Spokane Incident? Eddie and I were the first ones in our batch to see through the horrors guardians faced every single day while guarding their charge. Eddie was drugged by the endorphins of Strogoi bite, and almost turned into an addict, which would happened if Christian hadn't burned the plastic of my handcuffs. Even though he had held grudges against me, such as how I prevented him from killing Dimitri—which I had thought as pointless since we were already on the mission of finding out how to save him, by turning him from Strogoi to dhampir—these grudges were never deep and held over a long period of time.

Dimitri, on the other hand, had mentored and loved me, and had known me better than almost everyone. He knew my weaknesses and strengths, what I liked, whether I was lying: he had understood me perfectly, period.

It could be that Dimitri persuaded Eddie to do what he had done, but it couldn't be denied that this incident was so surreal. Two people I had loved so much, as a lover and a brother betraying me? Their betrayal burnt me heart like a wildfire raging through a forest. The small candle of hope that had burnt in my heart for Dimitri was doused so subtly, I did not even notice. Until now.

_Love fades, mine has_.

Was this what every lover —ex-lover—say, when they want to break up? Was love this cruel?

I had heard love could be destructive. But cruel? I did not know. From my time with humans when Lissa and I ran away, some words seeped into my memory. 

_I am too sore enpierced with [Cupid's]shaft  
to soar with his light feathers, and so bound  
I cannot bound a pitch above a dull woe:  
Under love's heavy burden do I sink  
…Is love a tender thing? it is too rough,  
too rude, too boisterous, and pricks like thorn. _

**(A/N: At school, we are learning about Romeo and Juliet, so I though I would add some bits to this… tell me if you don't like this.) **

I had always thought that poet was some crackpot who talks about true love, that can be destructive. After my non-existing relationship with Dimitri, I had to accept that true love could exist, though it was one-sided at this moment. Now I could see the meanings behind those words. Whatever sad circumstances had he been experiencing at that time reflected on his poems.

I remembered, though I hated the sight of Dimitri at the start since he brought me and Lissa back to the Academy, I had always thought of him as hot and godly. I remembered the first kiss we shared, on his bed, driven by the Victor's lust charm, and the way his hands felt on my body—hot tingly feeling. I recalled the jealousy feeling Tasha evoked in me after the revelation that she was romantically interested in him. I remembered my time in the cabin, on the bed, promising that we would love each other forever and save them from harm. All added to zero now, after his _Love fades, mine has_ words. They were all some nostalgic memories I could not help, but long for.

We had denied our feelings, thus each other, due to our professional student-mentor relationship, and the fact that we would be guarding Lissa; which as he had explained to me that we would put our lives in front of each other rather than our charge and wallow in guilt.

Lissa. As soon as my thought crossed on her, my mind automatically snapped back in to hers. My mind wondered about the letter Ambrose had given to me. At first I thought she was sleeping, then I realized that she had simply closed her eyes, thinking.

Thinking about what?

Surprisingly it wasn't about me. It wasn't even about Christian, Adrian or Dimitri.

It was about…

**Hey guys,**

**please review!**

**Review, just to keep me inspired. I don't care what you write… good, bad, horrible, anything. But just review. **

**I am sorry to keep you hanging though. When reviewing, don't forget to say who Lissa is thinking about… I am looking forward to hear your thoughts. **

**I love you guys. **

**T****hanx**

**ImpartialMoroi**


	5. Lissa at Court

**Disclaimer: You know it. I know it. And I know you know it, but for legal purposes…**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any associated characters. I do however own my own plot line and any original characters included in this story.**

_Recap__: I remembered, though I hated the sight of Dimitri at the start since he brought me and Lissa back to the Academy, I had always thought of him as hot and godly. I remembered the first kiss we shared, on his bed, driven by the Victor's lust charm, and the way his hands felt on my body—hot tingly feeling. I recalled the jealousy feeling Tasha evoked in me after the revelation that she was romantically interested in him. I remembered my time in the cabin, on the bed, promising that we would love each other forever and save them from harm. All added to zero now, after his Love fades, mine has words. They were all some nostalgic memories I could not help, but long for. _

_We had denied our feelings, thus each other, due to our professional student-mentor relationship, and the fact that we would be guarding Lissa; which as he had explained to me that we would put our lives in front of each other rather than our charge and wallow in guilt. _

_Lissa. As soon as my thought crossed on her, my mind automatically snapped back in to hers. My mind wondered about the letter Ambrose had given to me. At first I thought she was sleeping, then I realized that she had simply closed her eyes, thinking. Thinking about what?_

Lissa was pondering about Ambrose, considerate as she was, and the toll Queen's death might have on him, considering there had been rumours about him and queen being, well, romantically connected. She remembered him, looking slightly sick, his face pale and drawn. His eyes had been heavy, with black circles underneath them. His whole body had been trembling as he walked up the court to received a note from Nathan Ivashcov.

Wait a minute. A note from Nathan Ivashcov? Up the court? How much had I missed while talking to my mother and Abe?

With a determined breath, I looked through Lissa's eyes. Yes, they were all sitting in the court, trying to arrange a potentially good date for her will reading. Every prince/ princess of these royal families were seated in order: Tarus, Badica, Conta, Dashkov, Drozdov, Ivashkov, Lazar, Ozera, Szelsky, Voda and Zeklos. Every seat except Dragomir. They emptiness seemed to haunt Lissa-only if her father was alive, he would have taken that seat.

'Nathan Ivashcov, that date seemed to be popular. It is twelve hours before that Hathaway girl's trial.' Princess Ozera spoke up. 'She just seemed so innocent when she stood there, arguing passionately with the judge.

'You talk as if you are supporting the murderer.' This was Princess Badica.

'I am just stating my opinion. It is a free country.'

'Free country or not, that is accountable for high treason.' Nathan Ivashcov spoke up.

'High Treason? Against who? I can't see any monarch on the throne.' Prince Lazar said, looking up, pretending.

'This is the Moroi court, discussing far more important matters than a mere murderer's fate.' Said Princess Badica.

'You seemed to be forgetting that that 'mere murderer' was _the_ murderer of our late Monarch.' Prince Lazar spoke up.

Lissa, whose rage had been increasing with every word of Princess Badica, stood up, walking purposefully towards royals, shadowed by Eddie and Dimitri. I was proud of her, but at the same time, I was scared for her. What would happen to her if the royals disapproved of the fact that she was defending a suspected murderer? She was the last Dragomir, liked by most people for her thoughts as well as her charm. She was a natural stunner.

'Even though, our late queen Tatiana refused to acknowledge my presence as a Dragomir Princess, due to the law that I have to have a family to represent Dragomir, I beg you all to listen to me for a minute.' said Lissa, standing upright, her blonde hair making a curtain to her face, and her whole face radiant with expectation. I couldn't see Dimitri or Eddie's face, so i had no idea how they were taking this in.

'Of course, princess.' said Prince Lazar. 'We hear that Rosemarie Hathaway is bonded to you, and was your best friend, and—'

Nathan Ivashcov interrupted him, 'Yes, How do you feel that she has murdered the queen, she being your best friend and all?' If I hadn't been stuck in prison and he hadn't been Adrian's father, I would have positively murdered him. He never looked at me properly at my dinner with Ivashcovs. 'Ah, the dhampir.' That was all he uttered. So what if I was the dhampire Adrian was dating? My race had be respected rather than being a mere tool to the power-hungry morons like Nathan.

'Yes, she is my bond mate, and she _is still_ my best friend. She has made mistakes in her life, because she was impulsive, never a person to plan and carry them out—'

Princess Badica interjected, 'Mistakes? You mean mistakes like murdering our beloved queen.' Beloved? I wanted to laugh. Since my first visit to the Court, I had been under the impression that the whole royal circles were around Tatiana because of power and money, but never true love, which usually had me thinking that was the only reason Adrian had been her favourite nephew.

'When I said, mistakes, I meant mistakes, like yelling profanities to the queen in the court, front of everyone. She has taken blames for everything both of us had done. Just because she is a dhampir does not mean, she is a tool to be used by anyone, uncared and unwanted. She was blamed for both of us running away from St Vladimir's around three years ago, not me, even though I was the very reason she prompted such an activity.'

'Princess,' Prince Lazar said, 'How could you be the reason?'

'I am a spirit user, which meant I have a lot of darkness in me, and—'

'Darkness?' said some pompous curious royal who couldn't control his curiosity. Lissa did not turn around to see who was saying, she just kept on talking looking at Nathan Ivashcov and Prince Lazar, but never attempting to use compulsion. She wanted everyone in the court to understand the nobility and loyalty hidden behind the badass reputation of mine. I felt grateful and protective towards Lissa and the love I felt towards her rose again. I was so fortunate to have a good friend like her, who stands by under all circumstances.

'Spirit users produce darkness when they wield their element. It makes a person cranky, and if it is not released in some sort, it could cause you insanity. When a person is bonded to the spirit user, like Rose is to me, the bond-mate takes away the darkness, providing them cranky moods and very dark emotions.'

'Are you suggesting that Rose murdered in 'cranky mood'.?' Prince Lazar mocked her.

'No, Prince. I am definitely not suggesting anything of that sort. Just hear me out. Don't interrupt while I am speaking if you are going to listen to me.' Lissa said in her princess voice (well, she kind of ordered), producing approval in my mind and shocking the royals present in the court.

'Does any of you remember Sonia Karp, a dhamphir who used to teach in the academy and then turned into a strogoi. Everyone though she was crazy. She did not turn into a Strigoi, for power, for immortality, for control; she turned into a Strigoi merely because she wanted to stay sane. I saw her a few days before she turned into a Strigoi, she was pulling out her hair in frustration and darkness. I could see nail marks on her head, neck and everywhere.' Lissa was not lying.

'At first,' Lissa continued, 'I thought someone was abusing her. After the commotion broke out, once she had turned into a Strigoi, Rose realised this at once. I think Ms Karp might have guessed that I was a person like her, which is probably why she asked Rose to take care of me. At that time, we didn't know anything about Spirit. Without even being aware of Spirit existing, Rose wanted to protect me, from myself and my magic. Isn't what dhampirs were supposed to do? Protect Moroi? Rose told me once that every dhampir has a sentenced hammered into their head: _They come first_.

'That's what Rose did, by running away with me. I went along with the plan. I knew about it. So we both ran away. But do you know what happened, when we were caught back to the Academy? Rose was punished, cruelly too, for trying to protect me. No one asked me anything about my part. Rose was asked, and no one believed her. Rose tried to protect me from myself, discouraging me to use spirit, because she was scared of what might happen to me. Did any of you hear anything about this?

'Did anyone ask about my part in this whole matter? Or are you surprised that your supposed 'murderer' has nobility in her? Just think for a second. A dhampir of fifteen, runs away with a royal princess, in order to protect her, but only to be punished? Yes, her actions are naive but it does not mean that she did not protect me?' Lissa was talking passionately. I was in shock. My mind was numb. I marvelled her courage to stand up to these pompous royals.

A few minutes of complete silence enveloped the court before it was broken.

'Princess Dragomir. That was a lot to take in.' said Princess Ozera, somewhat sounding pleased and approving, breaking the stunned silent.

'So you are saying that both of you are responsible for that little stunt you pulled three years ago. So how are going to account for her to drop out again before graduating? Please don't tell us that you asked her to go.' Princess Badica said.

With a question in her eyes, Lissa turned around to look at Dimitri, who was hovering behind her, uncomfortably. He nodded slowly, while I almost drowned in his warm brown eyes. Thankfully, no one saw that silent exchange—they were probably think that she was just looking around hoping to see someone.

'Have you ever heard of the words: Love is blind?' Lissa fired a question. I awed her way of approaching this tabooed topic. I wanted to ask her to stop and not to say a word to the court about my love life. Not for the first time in my life, I wished the bond worked both ways rather than one.

Some royals nodded, while most just watched on curiously.

'Rose fell in love with a wrong person. Even though he was suitable to her, they could never be together. He got turned into a strigoi and she set out to free his soul from toment, because of a silent, but mutual promise they had made each other. I know Rose tried, but she was captured, and well, she somehow escaped and came back and joined the Academy. Rose is loyal, though she sounds as a rebellion at times, and she just acts quickly but never plan slowly, meticulously and carry that plan out.'

I wanted to thank her for not involving Dimitri's name into this whole affair. I was grateful beyond words.

'So are you going to tell the name of that person Rose fell in love with?' Nathan Ivashcov asked, giving a smug look.

Soon, I was suspicious. So was Lissa from what I can hear.

'It was not your son she fell in love with at first, if that's what you are worried about, Prince Ivashcov.'

'Oh, i know my son didn't turn into a Strigoi. I am his father, aren't I?' A father who care not a shit about his son, i wanted to blurt.

'The name of the person is confidential due to circumstances. Anyway it does not really matter. I just want you all to know that Rose is a great person, who is always ready to help the people she love. And I know that for sure, because I have known her since Kindergarten. Think about her personality from the stories i told you. Ask any of her friends, her parents, anyone who knew her well, and they would tell you how great she really is. Thank you for letting me talk with you.' She gave them a nod, smiled and turned to go.

'Princess Dragomir, please, how can we be sure that her friends has not been manipulated into believing it?' Prince Lazar asked.

Lissa made a quick decision, surprising me.

'Go to Russia, where she stayed during her drop-out period, and ask anyone what behaviour she had. Go to rural Russia, and they would have never heard of anything about our Queen being murdered. Send someone. You will find out. I don't know where she went, but I am sure she would tell you.' Without giving a second glance, she turned and left with Eddie and Dimitri by her side.

'Go to Baia,' was the last words she uttered before she left.

**Hey guys, **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had heaps of homework to update soon. But guys pleas review, say something. **

**Thanks**___ELFINA01_**for writing such a detailed review. I love you all, but please reply. **

**Next chapter I am planning on writing on Dimitri's point of view. I think it would sound cool and quench the Dimitri lovers' thirst. **

**Please Review.**

**And I will update very soooooooooooon. Hopefully tomorrow. **

**Impartial Moroi**


	6. Darkness

**Sorry guys,  
I know I promised a chapter from Dimitri's Point of View. But, you see I am a sadist, and like to keep people waiting. So, I am really sorry but this chapter is going to be in Rose's point of view, as usual. I am sorry. **

**But, guess what? All will be revealed in due to time.  
If you are mad at me, blame Richelle Mead for choosing to tell the story in Rose's point of view. Old habits die hard, right?**

**Disclaimer: You know it. I know it. And I know you know it, but for legal purposes…**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any associated characters. I do however own my own plot line and any original characters included in this story.**

_Recap__:_

'_So are you going to tell the name of that person Rose fell in love with?' Nathan Ivashcov asked, giving a smug look. _

_Soon, I was suspicious. So was Lissa from what I can hear. _

'_It was not your son she fell in love with at first, if that's what you are worried about, Prince Ivashcov.' _

'_Oh, i know my son didn't turn into a Strigoi. I am his father, aren't I?' A father who care not a shit about his son, i wanted to blurt._

'_The name of the person is confidential due to circumstances. Anyway it does not really matter. I just want you all to know that Rose is a great person, who is always ready to help the people she loves. And I know that for sure, because I have known her since Kindergarten. Think about her personality from the stories I've told you. Ask any of her friends, her parents, anyone who knew her well, and they would tell you how great she really is. Thank you for letting me talk with you.' She gave them a nod, smiled and turned to go. _

'_Princess Dragomir, please, how can we be sure that her friends has not been manipulated into believing it?' Prince Lazar asked._

_Lissa made a quick decision, surprising me. _

'_Go to Russia, where she stayed during her drop-out period, and ask anyone what behaviour she had. Go to rural Russia, and they would have never heard of anything about our Queen being murdered. Send someone. You will find out. I don't know where she went, but I am sure she would tell you.' Without giving a second glance, she turned and left with Eddie and Dimitri by her side._

'_Go to Baia,' was the last words she uttered before she left._

That was it.

Three words, and my story is out.

Lissa implied that I fell in love with a person, and went to Russia to kill him. I went to Russia or Baia to kill that person, but I got captured. This was exactly what Lissa said indirectly, right?

Now, when the court came and asked me where I went, I couldn't lie, could I? I would probably have to say the truth: that I went to the Belikovs' and lived with them for a while before being captured by a particular strigoi. Lissa, involuntarily, had let the cat out of the bag period.

Our story—my relationship with Dimitri—was finally going to come out. Unfortunately.

What on earth would I say to the court?

Lying under the oath once was already a crime, but twice? During Victor Dashcov's trial we—as in Dimitri and I—were forced to say that was a physical attack charm rather than a lust charm.

And talking about the Court...

Hurrying footsteps came towards my cell. In the next instant, the lock of my cell dangled, and I heard the key turn.

Oh no.

'Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, you are required to attend the court's imminent hearing at this moment.' A guardian said, imperiously. I had no idea who he was, probably some court snobbish guardian.

Heaps of badass comments came to my tip of my tongue but I knew from this instant that I needed to watch my words: I wanted Abe's help for achieving this task.

'I will not attend any court's hearing without my lawyer.' said I firmly, smiling thinly as the Guardian cocked his head and looked at me curiously. 'Please, be kind enough to pass that message to the Court.'

'Of course.' said he, and turned to go.

'And also, say thanks and no-thanks to Lissa, I mean, Princess Vasilisa' I called to him,

'Yes, i will do that.' He nodded.

I knew I had to consult Abe before saying anything stupid I would regret as I was regretting at the moment. _Sanctimonious bitch_: Didn't I regret this? Every sentence, every word, every syllable has a consequence, and I learnt this the hard way.

I sighed and closed my eyes, mentally tired of all this drama, hoping to get some rest. Before closing my eyes, I took away LIssa's darkness from her head.

'Rose! Rose, wake up!_ Rose!'_  
I was awake in an instant, hoping that I wasn't dreaming.

'Lissa' I cried, jumping up, running towards the bar to hug her. 'Oh, Lissa, I missed you so much.'

'You can always come here,' said Lissa, laughing, as she pointed her head with her index fingers.

'But it is not same as talking to you' I said, trying to hug her as best as i can through the bar, but it was complete failure, 'Why didn't you visit me before?'

'Rose,' said she hesitantly, dragging out each syllable, as if she is dreading the outcome. I could sense her unease and hesitation through the bond, 'I couldn't come here. I am sorry.'

I remembered why she couldn't in one instant, of course. I looked around to see her silhouettes standing next to her: Eddie and Dimitri—I winced internally as I took him, looking hot as ever, but only this time, very unlike other times, I heard his voice echo in my head: _love fades, mine has_.

I turned quickly back to Lissa as if I hadn't noticed them, ignoring them. 'Oh, of course.' I shrugged as if it didn't matter, but I knew deep in a secret part of my heart it mattered. Not a bit, but a lot. 'So Lissa, how have you been?' I forged casualness into my voice.

Understanding flashed through her, quicker than a lightning in a stormy night. 'How? Your mum swore she was with you when it happened'. By _it_ I knew she meant Dimitri and Eddie refusing to let her visit me.

'Guardian secrets Lissa.'

Out of corner of my eye, I swore I saw Dimitri flinch—it had been his line from the moment we met. Not anymore though, this was my subtle way of getting back at him. I remembered his first gift, the lip-gloss, something I'd never even asked him. But it couldn't count for anything after his cruel words, could it? No matter how_ gallantry_ and _gentleman-ish _his action had been at that time, I found myself questioning.

'Rose! Stop being so petty!' she snapped but soon looked shocked as she took in my surprised look.

'What do you mean, petty? I just don't want to tell you how I knew. What's wrong with that? Since you were keen on keeping me in dark about _your_ guardians.' Now I was being very petty, but her snapping just blew me over the edge, but I had been taking darkness away from her head, without actually being sucked inside her head.

'Rose, what got into you? I was so happy and relieved to see you before'

'You _were _happy. But you _are _not happy at the moment? Just because I refused to tell you how I knew your guardians were refusing to let you see me?' Eddie and Dimitri cringed at the tone of my voice, while LIssa looked hurt and pale.

'Rose, I am sorry...'

'Sorry for what LIssa? Not trying hard enough to persuade _your guardians_?' Pure rage was boiling inside me that I made the word sounds so dirty, like an insult. How dare she come here and accuse me of being petty? 'Oh sorry for my pathetic life? Or sorry that you decided to spill every filthy secret I told you to the whole court, not trying to protect me—your best friend—but your new found follower, a puppy?'

Lissa looked stricken. 'Rose. Please listen to me. This isn't you.'

I gave a dark, maniac laughter, my voice echoing through the corridors like a villain's insane laughter.

'Oh sure, this isn't me, here being stuck in a rotting prison cell. What really bothers you Lissa? That your sanctioned guardian Rose is accused of murdering a monarch, and is stuck a prison without anyone and that is ruining your pathetic royal reputation?'

'Rose, you are out of line.' A new voice said calmly.

I turned around slowly, giving a death glare at Eddie, under which he visibly paled.

'So, we are finally talking, are we? I thought I saw something behind LIssa, but I had just dismissed it as Lissa's shadow, but apparently not. Shadows are refusing to be ignored. Oh what a pity.' I sighed and continued. 'I think I will keep on imagining that I heard some voice behind Princess Vasilisa. Actually I get that back. I won't because people, who actually believe that I hadn't killed the queen, would think I am seriously mad.' I stepped backwards towards the bed and sat down. Almost as an afterthought I added, 'Under which category, by the way, any of you would not be included.'

"Rose, this isn't you.'

'_Rose, this isn't you._' I mimicked her. '_Go to Baia. Send someone you will find out. Rose is a great person who had made some mistakes in her life, but killing the queen was never one of them_. What were you hoping to achieve by saying that, _Princess_?' I drawled out the words as if I cared nothing for her.

'Rose, this isn't you. Snap out of it.'

'Or better, Princess, what were you hoping to achieve by almost selling you new found dog, I mean, your guardian?'

'Snap out of it, Rose. At least come near where I can heal you.'

'Oh no, you don't want me anywhere near you. As your guardians say I am quite dangerous and I might kill you. So Princess Dragomir, anything else I can help you with?'

Lissa looked lost and bewildered, while Eddie looked shocked and kind of..pissed off. I didn't even bother to turn and see Dimitri and his gorgeous brown eyes, in which I often get myself lost, which probably at the moment is flashing with rage a second before a blank emotion takes its place.

'Roza.' I heard him say.

'It is Rose or Guardian Hathaway for you.' I snapped,

'You mean, Miss Hathaway.' Eddie said.

'What?'

'Since you are in the prison, guardianship is stripped off you. Therefore, Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, you will remain as mere Miss Hathaway'

A beat of silence.

Then everything just started to splinter around me, like a shattering glass. I realised what I had been telling Lissa—my best friend, almost my sister—Eddie and Dimitri. I loved them, all three of them, but in many different ways. I just stood there staring at them stricken before collapsing on the bed, sobbing silently, as tears started to diffuse down my cheek, while my clasped my mouth

Stupid darkness!

'Rose,' Lissa called gently, and I just shook my head, while my shoulders heaved at each sob and breath.

The impact of my own words hit me as they slowly sunk in. My head replayed the cruel words I said to them, before I made a decision and yelled out,

'Get out!"

**Hey guys, i am really sorry i took so much time to add a chapter. I love u all so please please forgive me? **

**I know I am a jerk for pretending to forget you all...**

**But please guys just click the button below and review! **

**I hope so much that you enjoyed this chapter...**


End file.
